Comfortable Weather
by Engimoi
Summary: What if i wanna stay?
1. Chapter 1 Stay?

**Hey! first fanfic so don't be to mean. But always say what i can improve!**

**this will start out as a oneshot but i could always make more if you want to.**

**Oh and i don't own Victorious... SURPRISE! :D ehhhhh, i need to stop my awkwardness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beck was sitting alone in his RV. He used to love having a quiet time for himself, but ever since he and Jade broke up it just seemed like it was useless. He needed some stimulation. He decided to take a walk, even though it was almost 11pm. But then again, that had never stopped him before.<p>

It was beautiful outside. It was a little chilly but still comfortable enough to enjoy taking a walk. He walked past a small tree and jumped up on the old swing set. He swinged slowly back and forth. The park was almost empty. Only a lonely figure was sitting on a park bench a little further away. " maybe I should say hello" beck thought, " it would be nice with some company".

He started walking toward the bench, but when he got closer to the figure he thought that it looked kind of familiar. He walked closer. Could it be? No why would she… is it…

"Jade?"

Jade let out a loud sigh and tilted her head back "what are you doing here, Beck?" she said, sounding very annoyed.

"well last I checked this was a public park" he answered, taking a seat beside her.

" you don't actually have to sit here " Jade said giving beck one of those angry smiles.

"what if I want to?" he looked up into her eyes. They were red and puffy. Almost like she had been crying.

She stood up starting to leave but beck grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to walk away.

" stay"

* * *

><p><strong>i know it was short. But i wanted to leave some open space if you want me to write more.<strong>

**hope you liked it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**Second chapter! i was SOO happy for the total of 2 reviews i got! haha :P well i wanted to make another chapter so here it is. im changing rating ( ) but anyways, this is also pretty short. but if people like this too, i will make the next chapter really long :D (or a little longer anyway)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She turned around and stared at him. "you left me"<p>

"well practically if you hadn't…" "You can't possibly turn this around at me!" Jade almost screamed at him.

"I'm kidding, Jade" he said with a devilish smile.

She smiled a little and sat down beside him once again.

They sat a moment in silence, Just watching the peaceful park.

"What are you doing here beck?" she looked down at her black fingernails.

"What do you mean?"

"well.. I know I came here for a reason… what's yours?" he opened his mouth to answer but jade stopped him " don't even dare to say that you just felt to go down to the park in the middle of the night."

Beck smiled. "well honestly, I'm not sure. " "I thought I wanted to go out to get some time to think" "but on the other hand it was thinking I wanted to get away from"

" that's stupid" jade bluntly said. Beck laughed than looked at her.

"so what is you're reason?"

Jade looked away. "I don't want to talk about it.

"aww common, I told you my reason… now you share" he nudged her side but she flinched away. "what's wrong?" he said, but his playful voice was now worried.

"it's nothing" Jade grabbed her bag.

"jade" he gave her a serious look.

"it's nothing! Now leave me alone!" she said as she hurried away.

"was someone…. No, Beck, you're jumping to conclusions…This is Jade. She can take care of herself…right?"


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

**Hey lovlies! im back for a third chapter! i just wanna tell you how happy i am everyone liked it! i already have a fourth chapter coming, so keep them reviews coming! i can't tell you how happy i am that everyone seemed to like it... oh well, i stop now so you can read!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beck groaned as the alarm started beeping. He stretched and sat up in his bed.<p>

He went over to the mirror. He hadn't slept well that night. Jade had acted so weirdly… and that stupid cricket was back. Even though he was pretty sure he tortured it enough to die.

He hurried to take a shower and get dressed, then he jumped into his car and started driving. He didn't think about breakfast until his stomach gave away a loud growl. He looked at his clock and it showed he still had 30 minutes before school started.

He parked outside jet brew. Ever since they had built a jet brew coffeehouse so close to Hollywood Arts it had been a great hangout place for all students.

But it looked like it wasn't so many people in this morning, which was a good thing because then he would surely get one of those newly baked scones.

When he walks in to the café he is instantly greeted with a big smile from Stella, the coffee girl.

"Good morning, Beck" She says with a big smile.

"Hey Stella" he smiles back at her " I'll take the usual"

"One airline-coffee and two scones, coming up!" Stella walks away into the kitchen.

Beck looks around in the small room. Only a few other people are there. Some he recognizes, some he does not.

Suddenly the door opened. "Jade!" Beck started walking towards her but she quickly turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, wait" he ran after her, totally forgetting about his breakfast.

"Leave me alone, Beck" she growled at him, not even looking back.

He caught up with her, grabbing her wrist "jade"

"What?"

"Common, Jade" he looked deep into her eyes. She was angry "Jade, I know you don't want to speak about what happened last night, but you don't have to run away from me"

Jade looked at him for a moment, she sighed and seemed to calm down a little bit. " Beck i… will you just…"

"Just what?" he said and smiled at her.

"Just be my friend."


	4. Chapter 4 Afraid?

**HEEEEEEY! who have you been doing? Sorry for not updating sooner, but i fell ill and had do go to the hospital an then my life just got crazy, but it's better now ^^ This chapter is longer then my other ones, so you have to tell me if you want to have more chapters like these, or keep having short ones. (i realize some parts of this chapter is kinda useless but i felt like i had to have it to get somewhere. and i promise you a lot of exitement in the next chapter ^^) **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Beck went quiet. They stood there, for what seemed like forever.<p>

"of course I'll be your friend, jade" "I will always be your friend"

"Good." They looked at each other "Now, maybe you should go get back to Stella, couse' I think she's starting to get worried about if you will get back to pay for your breakfast"

"OMG! I forgot about Stella" Beck turned around and ran back to Jet brew.

Jade smiled a little and walked over to the school.

As beck got into Jet brew he hurried over to the counter.

"Hey, Beck." Stella greeted him. "So are you actually going to pay and get your food, or are you going to run away again?"

"beck blushed "well, hee… sorry about that. I'll pay now." "how much is it?"

" 3$ " Stella handed him his coffee and new baked scones.

Beck handed her the money " thanks " he said and walked over to the school.

He opened his locker when suddenly someone hugged him from behind and blinded his eyes. "Guess who? " a high-pitched voice asked.

"hum, I don't know..." he smiled " maybe… Robbie?"

He was answered by a giggle " no stupid" she let go of his eyes and jumped in before him " it's me, Cat!"

"I had no idea?" Beck said skeptically as he wrapped an arm around the petite redhead and started walking toward Mr. Gradstein scriptwriting class.

Beck looked around to see if any other students were around. "Hey, cat?"

"uhum?" Cat looked u at beck with her normal naïve look.

"Have you talked to Jade lately?"

"of course, she's my best friend" she said happily, "but sometimes she really scares me. "

"this one time, on my brother birthday, jade came with us. And the restaurant we ate at had really good strawberry cake"

Beck rolled his eyes. Even if it were something wrong with Jade, he doubted she showed it in front of Cat. And if she did, cat would probably be too oblivious to actually notice it.

They got into the classroom just in time. Cat ran over and took a seat beside jade and Beck took the seat behind her. He left her a glance but she looked like she always did, angry, annoyed and full out gorgeous.

That meant she was mostly okay. Which was a good thing…. He hoped.

"Good morning, class" Mr, Gradstein entered the classroom and put some papers on his desk. "so. Who have done their homework for today?"

Beck looked around in the classroom. Everyone looked as confused as he was.

"No one? Stacy? Felix? No?" Mr. Gradstein sighed " Well I had planned for us to play an full group script-writing game…"

the class all cheered. Cat stood up " yheay! I love games"

"well, because not one of you made your homework, I think we should just do that instead"

"boo" cat sat down in her chair again.

Mr. Gradstein took a step forward lending out papers " I want you all to write a bio for a character in a horror movie"

"Killer, or victim?" one of the students asked.

"It can be either, it can be both" he said and winked. Then he walked back and sat behind his desk.

Beck thought the wink was a little too much, but teachers at Hollywood arts always are.

He started writing a character sheet. "Ok, lets see." He brushed over the empty paper.

"What had Mr. Gradstein said about creating a character…. Right, always start with the ASPA"

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Physical appearance: Dark wavy hair, blue eyes, 5'7 feet…

He stopped when he realized who he was writing about. "Ok, maybe I should start over."

He took a new paper and started once again.

A soft whimper was heard from cat's seat.

Beck looked up "cat are you ok"

"No" she whimpered.

The room went silent.

"So what is it?" Jade asked sounding annoyed, but beck could hear she was also worried.

" Well… my character had such a sad childhood and I just feel so bad"

Jade sighed, " He's not REAL" she rolled her eyes.

Mr. Gradstein walked up to Cat. "well, it's your character isn't it?"

"yes" cat said with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you just change it so he had a happy childhood?"

"Ok… can it be unicorns in it?"

Mr. Gradstein gave Cat a weird look, " sure…. Anything you want" he said and awkwardly walked away.

The rest of the lesson was pretty much uneventful. Beck had watched as Jade held her scissors in the air, imagining cutting people's head off, and cat had sketched a rainbow with dancing unicorns on them. She was also humming on the song 'pink fluffy unicorns'

The bell rang. Beck looked down at his paper…. It was filled with… nothing. "good work, beck" Jade said and smiled evilly.

Beck rolled hi eyes. "Like you got anything done"

Jade smiled again. "Took me five minutes"

She walked past beck and joined the crowd fighting to get out of the classroom.

Beck smiled and walked after Jade as she left the classroom.

He was about to reach after her when he was 'attacked' by Sikowitz

"DRIVE BY ACTING CHALLENGE!"

Beck sighed, "I really don't have any time for this"

Sikowitz ignored becks try to get out of his challenge, "hey Tori!" he motioned for her to come over"

"Good morning, Sikowitz" she said with a smile " and good morning, Beck"

"drive by acting challenge."

"I'm out of here" tori started to leave but beck grabbed her backpack and dragged her back.

" So tori, you are a rebellious teenage girl, doing everything to disobey your parents"

"right" tori nodded.

"Beck, you are the tired father who is desperately trying to talk your daughter, Tori, out of getting an tattoo"

"great"

"now action!"

He tuned to tori and said in a deep, fatherly voice " now young lady, you are not getting a tattoo!"

Tori sighed " since when do you decide over what I choose do with my body?"

"Since you decided not to take care of it!"

"You have no power over me!" tori flew her arms out in the air as if she was going to hit him.

"Oh really, I don't?"

" No! "

"We'll just see about that!" Beck said as he grabbed tori's arm

"AAAAA! You're hurting me!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

Beck looked around and their challenge had gathered quite around.

That's when he saw her. She looked so…afraid. Jade was never afraid of anything.


	5. Chapter 5 How long?

**Hello! this is the next chapter. I wanted to post it early couse i don't think i will be able to post soon :( but i don't know jet. meybe the next chapter will be up in a week! This chapter is really short, but its actually just a half chapter XP i wasn't done but i wanted to get something up, soo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beck froze.<p>

Tori looked at him "you ok?"

" Don't break character!" Sikowitz yelled and jumped up and down angrily.

Jade had disappeared away from the group, and was nowhere in sight.

Beck shook his head " I have to find her"

He started walking toward the direction she last stood.

Sikowitz sighed and started to walk away slowly with a sad expression on his face.

Left was a confused Tori, "Beck who are you talking about?"

She ran after him.

Beck didn't answer. All he could think about was finding Jade.

"Beck!" Tori were starting to get worried. "Beck!"

"I have to find her," he mumbled.

"Who? Who do you need to find, beck?" She took his arm and squeezed it just har enough to get his attention.

"Jade! I need to find Jade" he said and pushed tori away.

Tori pouted, 'what could be up with jade? They weren't even together anymore'

Tori thought while she went to her locker getting her books for the next class.

Meanwhile beck was going out of his mind… where could she be. 'The janitors closet!' He thought and quickly started to walk toward the small room.

He pushed open the door, but he froze at the threshold.

She was sitting on the floor crying. She looked up at him with big sad eyes.

Beck closed the door behind him and then quickly covered Jade in his arms.

Her cries got louder and she buried her face in becks shoulder.

Her cries turned into sobs and soon they just sat there quiet holding each other.

"How long?" Beck asked her looking down at the crying girl in his arms.

" Since the break up"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far.<strong>

**oh, an follow me on twitter! /#!/EstNeo**

**If you tell me you read my fanfiction i follow back 3 **

**See you next week! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 Class?

**Hey guys! first i want to thank everyone who left a review! it makes me soo happy! And also thanks to everyone who added this to their fave and alert page! This is a short chapter but the next will be up as soon as im done, so don't worry! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beck felt the anger growing inside him. He held Jade closer to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if he tried to protect her from the evil that was the world.<p>

For several minutes they just sat there, holding each other.

Jade whipped away her tears and looked up at Beck.

"We have to get back to class"

"What?" Beck looked at her with a confused look " how can you possibly think about class? Your Father is…"

He was cut off by Jade "Well if I don't get back to class, people are gonna need an explanation, and I don't want to tell them I was sitting in a closet crying because my father abuses me!" she said and fell back to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jade " he said calmly as he took her hand. "If you want to get back to class, lets go back to class"

"Thank you" she said and pouted a little as she let her self get dragged up to her feet by Beck.

Beck opened the door and walked out, Jade followed right behind him, never letting go of his hand.

The corridor was empty, Beck figured the classes had already started.

They started walking toward Sikowitz class. They didn't speak until they reached the door.

"Maybe they won't notice us if we try to be quiet" beck said half believing his own words.

Jade rolled her eyes and gave beck a disbelieving smile.

She pushed open the door and immediately the whole class was looking straight at Jade and Beck, both with faces red as tomatoes.

"oh, so you two lovebirds decided it was time to get back together" Sikowitz said cheerfully.

It was first then they realized they where still holding hands. They quickly let go of each other and took two separate seats in the back of the classroom.

Sikowitz turned back to the white board and said "but next time, don't be late"

Jade smiled and looked down at her knees. And she could feel Beck smiling at her too.

Tori on the other hand were not smiling. She looked over the two of them and couldn't shake the feeling something was up. And why would they be back together?

Not that I don't think it's a good thing but they just don't get back together for nothing!

'something's up, and I'm going to find out what'


	7. Chapter 7 together?

**Here's another chapter! YEEES! i know it's been like forever, i'm such a bad writer. But i promise i will really try to get the next chapter up by next week. I'm gonna try to do an update every Friday so just hang in there! 3 **

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When class ended Beck quickly went over to Jade and embraced her while leading her out of the classroom.<p>

Tori watched after them when she was jumped by André.

"Hey Toto! Wanna get some Lunch?'

"Yea" Tori said, snapping back to reality. "Yea just, let me leave my book's at my locker"

"sure" he said as they started walking. "So what's up with Beck and Jade?" André said as they reached tori's locker. "Like are they officially back together? Not that I'm till in love with jade, cause I'm not!"

"I wasn't thinking that" Tori said with a smile. " And there is defiantly something up! Did you see the way Beck was looking at her?" She said as she half-slammed shut the locker.

"noo" André said confused. "what about it?"

"well…" tori looked unsure of what she was saying "it's just that … before they broke up Beck would look at jade like 'Hey you're amazing' now It's more like 'hey, next time someone touches you I'll kill em' " tori said imitating Beck with her not-so-good man voice.

"wow, girls can get that much just out of looking at how a guy looks at something?" andré said as they started walking toward the asphalt café.

"yea…pretty much" Tori said half jokingly.

"heey guys!" Cat came running up to Tori and André

"hey lil'red! What 'cha exited about?"

"Pixie Lott is here dong a signing!" Cat said jumping up and down.

"the Pixie Lott?" André asked exited.

"yes! She squeaked.

They both ran to the door leaving Tori behind. She frowned 'had no one noticed how weird they acted? Maybe I'm just overthinking this.' She thought as she started walking toward the asphalt café.

When she reached the yard her eyes immediately fell on Jade and Beck. They were siting together. Becks arm wrapped around Jade, who was clearly annoyed, but still looking like they were actually happy.

Tori walked over and took a seat by their table. "hey guys"

Jade gave out a loud sigh "do you have to sit here?"

Tori rolled her eyes and Beck gave Jade a daring glare "you can be nice to her you know"

He said and leaned in to her.

"oh so you want to break up with me" Jade quickly said, giving him a death glare.

Beck smiled "so we're back together?"

Jade backed off a little, not realizing that her 'break up' comment had become a reflex "yes..umm, I guess so"

Beck smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. They got caught up in the moment and they seemed more in love then they had ever been. And for a moment all troubles disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8 Laugh?

"awwww'" Tori smiled and looks at the happy 'new' couple.

They broke the kiss and jade sighed "why does she always need to be right besides us every time we get back together?"

Tori blushed "I'll just leave" she took her backpack over her shoulder and left them alone.

Beck smiled. "what?" jade shot back but couldn't help to smile too.

"nothing it's just…" "just what?" "I love you"

Jade leaned in and started the second kiss for the day but she flinched away when beck grabbed her waist. "what? Did I hurt you?" beck quickly backed away and had a scared expression on his face, as if he had just broken the most precious thing in the world.

"no, it's fine" Jade said and looked away.

Beck took her hand and looked in to her eyes.

"Jade, I'm not letting you go back home"

"Beck.." jade started but she was cut off " no jade you're gonna live in my RV from now on till we figured this out, ok?" jade looked unsure "but" "OK?" beck narrowed his eyes at jade until she finally agreed. She was happy Beck wanted her to stay with him… she wouldn't admit it though.

They were about to drown in each other's eyes when Cat came running " Guys! I got an autograph from pixie Lott!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"we don't care!" Jade screamed and sighed.

"oh…BYE!" Cat ran away happily and Jade and beck just looked after her.

They both laughed at Cat's child-like behavior.

Beck took Jade's hand as they stood up. "You wanna skip the rest of the day and make out in my RV?" Jade hit Beck in the head " ugh, no! Beck!" Jade said even though a small smile hinted on her face. "Okay then. Lets just get to the next class" He gave her a kiss on her cheek and for the first time in a long time. Everything was what it was supposed to be.


End file.
